This project is designed to investigate various processes which affect the neuronal uptake of biogenic amines and thus subsequently affect release of neurotransmitters by indirectly acting sympathomimetic amines. The role of methylation processes in regulating neuronal uptake will be investigated using S-adenosylhomocysteine which inhibits the formation of the methyl Donor, S-adenosylmethionine. The role of the lipid environment on neuronal uptake will be examined in corpus striatum and compared to previously collected data on dopamine nerve endings in the cerebral cortex. Similarly, the effect of dietary lipids on Na ion K ion-ATPase will be examined since the enzyme is known to be involved in the regulation of cytoplasmic sodium concentration which helps to regulate the uptake of biogenic amines. Thus, the dietary induced changes in neuronal uptake may be due at least in part, to the regulation of Na ion K ion-ATPase. Finally, the effect of dietary lipids on the content of several classes of phospholipids in cerebral cortex synaptosomal membranes will be examined. This will help to determine whether phospholipids with a high turnover rate such as phosphatidyl inositol are selectively altered by dietary lipid and thus may be involved in dietary influences on neuronal uptake of biogenic amines.